


Alone, Together

by Eyepatchie



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, More tags to be added, Space AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 15:40:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5933698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyepatchie/pseuds/Eyepatchie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Rebels fight against the Council of Law makers which just so happens to be ran by the military. Betrayal has no boundaries and no one really ever knows what side they're on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone, Together

Eyes of a gunmetal hue peer into the nothingness of space, the small specs of light decorate the daunting backdrop of the unknown. A sigh weighs heavy on his chest with all there is to discover, which in short is space, the exact nothingness at all in which he stares into. It is so unlike him to worry, to wonder and draw at the ‘what could be’ and the ‘what ifs’ rather than the ‘what is..’ the ‘here and now’ as Erwin likes to call it. He likes to stand at the sky bridge to gather a piece of mind, to remain stable, and to retake the little control he has over his life; with being in the fleet and all, there wasn’t even much of a choice for him to begin with.

His knuckles are paled, numbed with how tightly he’d been grasping onto the railing of the bridge, “Thought I might find you here.” A familiar touch grounds into Levi’s shoulder and he spares a glance, “Commander, Erwin.” He says with a small salute; thoughtlessly and machine-like. 

“No need for all the formalities, Levi, you know that.” He speaks again when Levi doesn’t, watching the latter’s shoulders relax before removing his hand altogether.

“How long were you standing there?” Levi says, gaze never leaving the darkened void before him.

Erwin takes place beside him and glances out to the darkness as well; though the sight Erwin sees is completely different, completely filled with hope and possibility. He speaks again after a while, “Long enough to know it’s bothering you.”

“It’s not.”

Levi spills, without hesitation, as if he’s practiced that line a million times over, ‘fake it until you make it’ they used to say and he glances at Erwin from the corner of his eye, Erwin catches his stare for a fleeting second before Levi glances elsewhere. He wants to reach out and touch him, to warm his hands and cold wounds, Erwin knows it’s bothering him.

“I’m fine.”

He says to no one in particular, maybe if he’d say it enough he’ll start to believe it. He folds his arms into the warmth of his chest and the way he shifts his weight from his bad leg onto his better one is almost too subtle, but Erwin notices, of course he does.

For what seemed like a frozen moment of time, Erwin finally moves again, swiftly checking his holo-watch.

“Come to my quarters later, tonight.” He says, it wasn't a suggestion nor was it an order; it was completely up to Levi, but somehow Erwin knew Levi would be there.

He ends up leaving just as quietly as he arrived, without an answer. When Levi was sure he was alone, he sighs heavily, cringing at the ache within his joints and ankle and a string of curses flood from his mouth, ones he would have spilled long ago if Erwin hadn’t joined and distracted him.

Around 22:34 Levi starts for Erwin’s room, he doesn’t care about the curfew placed for the younger cadets and leaders alike nor does he care for the cadets that sneak out their room, or the lovers that share a chaste kiss before parting for bed. He receives a lot of questioning stares, as if to question why isn’t he scolding everyone.

There isn’t an attempted knock on Erwin’s door, he just tries the handle a few times to realize it’s locked; but locked doors have never been an issue for Levi, he just picks them open instead. Erwin is gone when Levi arrives and he is hesitant at first, feeling as if he’s invading, it’s too personal. He sits on a chair across from the commander’s messy desk, books upon books scattered about the desktop, pages torn and bent and Levi subconsciously leans forward to gather a better look, he realizes it’s a journal, handwritten by Erwin himself, Levi scoffs- cause who the hell uses journals anymore- and shifts back into the seat.

He decides to wait a few more minutes before excusing himself, his hand lingers on the door but it slides open before he even has a chance to move.

“Ah, my apologies..” Erwin’s voice is relief, “I forgot there was a meeting with my superiors.”

He discards his coat and hangs it on a vacant hook then motions for Levi to sit where he once had been. “I hope you weren’t waiting long.” Erwin’s gaze is earnest and Levi shakes his head, “What a fucking mess.” He says instead, gesturing toward the pile of books and papers then rests his chin in the palm of his hand. Erwin responds with a breathy, low chuckle and a small apology.

The air stills once again and is filled with a comfortable silence, the only sound is from Erwin’s pen scribbling against the page in haste, “Well…” Levi begins to say, there’s a pregnant pause and Erwin immediately lifts his pen from the paper, giving Levi his full utmost attention, “what did they say about the proposal..?” Erwin can see Levi fidget in his seat, though he pretends not to, a smile graces his lips,

“They agree, it would be wise to take the North End and build another Base there, especially while the area remains unattended, save for some merchants.”

Levi nods, exhaling a breath he wasn’t even aware of holding though, his chest feels lighter. “We’ll be arriving at the Home citadel in three days, just try to hold up until then.” Erwin’s tone is confident, hopeful and Levi doesn’t realize how much he actually needed that.

Erwin stands from his seat, “let me see it.” He says, jerking his head in the direction of his bed

Levi remains silent but makes his way towards the desired destination, with Erwin kneeling before him.

He moves slow and carefully, as if Levi could break at any second, the pads of his fingers are warm as they brush against his thigh, settle around his knee before dragging down the worn leather of his boot and cusps his ankle. Levi’s breath hitches at the soft touches -he craves more- “Erwin…” He warns, but is silenced by a _look_ \--- and oh. His ankle is still swollen, blossoming with deep purple and brown splotches.

Erwin looks remorseful almost, leaning down so that his lips can ghost against those marks, Levi clenches the bed sheets in anticipation, “Erwin…” He says again, softly. “I should have been more careful.” It’s Erwin who speaks this time, rising to his feet as he rests one knee on the bed and shifts it in between Levi’s thighs, the mattress dips underneath their combined weight. “It wasn’t _your_ fault.” Levi says, while allowing Erwin to gently press him back against the mattress,

“I did what I had to do.”  Levi catches an unreadable expression that settles on Erwin’s face before he tilts his head down and out of sight. “Saving me wasn’t something you _had_ to do, you know what’ll happen to us if they found ou--”

“But I wanted to.” Levi snaps, attempting to prop himself on his elbows before he’s pushed back down, again and this time Erwin’s mouth hovers inches away from his own, there is a pained look but neither of them decides to speak on it as Erwin goes in for a kiss, chaste, soft and carries so much meaning that is unseen to anyone outside of Levi and Erwin; any other would never understand.

  
Erwin then pulls back and drags his hands toward the other boot and slips it off with great care, he holds Levi’s calves as he settles back in between his legs. Levi thinks Erwin is too quiet, more quiet than usual, he almost misses the embarrassing confessions of love and adoration that would be babbled thoughtlessly throughout their love making and what was unbeknownst to many, was that Erwin is an honest, affectionate man.

The silence is unsettling to say the least and Levi just watches with curiosity and mild concern, he knows better than to call Erwin out, especially during moments like these; while his tongue is working tenderly against his neck and his hands are busy working with the buttons of his pants, while he needs control. Levi complies and arches his back as his pants are pulled down his thighs and eventually thrown mindlessly to the floor, his shirt then follows and Levi nudges his chin for Erwin to do the same. “Mhm- patience.” He murmurs against the juncture between his neck and shoulder, Levi responds with an eye roll, wrapping his arms tightly around his lover’s neck and his palms are splayed against the expanse of Erwin’s strong back.

Their night ends in a chorus of soft moans, tender touches and hushed mantras of Erwin’s good name.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. I have no idea what I'm doing, just sit tight.


End file.
